


Felicità

by argentoheart



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top!Yuri, actually a lot of both, bottom!Otabek, here we love reverse, thanks to WTTM
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentoheart/pseuds/argentoheart
Summary: Se c’era una cosa che faceva impazzire Yuri Plisetsky, quella era sicuramente Otabek Altin.[...]Durante quei momenti, mentre le loro fronti erano vicine, i loro respiri e i gemiti si consumavano nella bocca dell’altro e i loro corpi incastrati si muovevano in sincronia, scivolando in un ritmo ben familiare, eppure mai monotono, Yuri poteva sentire ogni parte di sé protendersi verso Otabek.





	Felicità

Se c’era una cosa che faceva impazzire Yuri Plisetsky, quella era sicuramente Otabek Altin.

Lo era sempre stato, sin dai primi tempi, quando Otabek, ancora preso da raptus di buonsenso, provava a vietargli di uscire con lui (trovandosi puntualmente Yuri alle calcagna). Aveva continuato ad esserlo quando, due anni dopo il loro incontro gli aveva detto che, lì ad Almaty, stava frequentando qualcuno e Yuri aveva sentito la gelosia bruciare forte nel suo stomaco, rendendosi contro di essersi preso una cotta epocale per il suo migliore amico. Da allora in poi aveva fatto buon viso a cattivo gioco, perché dopotutto se Otabek era contento di quella relazione, lui non aveva alcun dritto di rovinare quella serenità. Lo era stato, ancora, quando Otabek, mesi più tardi, gli aveva detto che quella storia era finita, con un sorrisetto compiaciuto sul viso, proprio non adatto a qualcuno appena uscito da una relazione semi-seria.

E, quando Yuri era convinto che Otabek non avrebbe potuto fare di peggio, eccolo che, con l’ultima medaglia vinta, _d’oro_ , appesa al collo gli confessava di essersi innamorato di lui e procedeva a sorridergli timido. Come se Yuri non sapesse benissimo che timido era l’ultimo aggettivo a poter descrivere Otabek Altin.

Superato lo shock iniziale, perché, _cazzo_ , Otabek Altin era innamorato _di lui,_ Yuri l’aveva afferrato per la giacca, ovvio che l’aveva fatto, e lo aveva tirato verso di sé, costringendolo anche a sollevarsi un po’ sulle punte (adesso Yuri poteva bearsi della propria, nuova e vantaggiosa statura, acquisita negli ultimi mesi) e poi, senza aggiungere una parola, aveva letteralmente scontrato la propria bocca su quella di Otabek, con una violenza tale che il povero ragazzo fu sbalzato all’indietro.

E, dopo quell’episodio, Yuri aveva scoperto tante altre cose di Otabek Altin che lo facevano impazzire.

Oltre al suo strano senso dell’umorismo, al sarcasmo che non lo abbandonava mai, alla sua figura intimidatoria. Oltre ai suoi lati più morbidi e forse più nascosti, al modo in cui si sedeva e l’ascoltava, senza dire una parola, ma senza dargli mai l’impressione di ignorarlo; al modo totale e invigorente con cui era pronto a supportare ogni sua decisione, ogni sua idea, provando a dissuaderlo, talvolta, se gli sembrava che Yuri stesse per fare una cazzata, e comunque senza imporgli il proprio punto di vista. Otabek lo lasciava sbagliare e quando Yuri tornava da lui, il muso lungo e l’orgoglio ferito, non lo derideva, non gli rifilava quell’insopportabile “te l’avevo detto” che l’avrebbe solo fatto incazzare di più. Invece, Otabek scrollava le spalle e gli faceva notare gli aspetti positivi di ogni vicenda, finendo inevitabilmente per sollevargli l’umore.

E poi Otabek, il DJ, il ragazzo con la giacca di pelle e la Harley, con lo sguardo impenetrabile e il giro di amici più pazzo che Yuri avesse mai conosciuto, era anche un tremendo romantico. A Yuri era quasi venuto un colpo la prima volta che gli aveva sentito declamare i versi di un certo poeta latino che Yuri aveva solo sentito nominare ai suoi tutori, mentre studiava da privato per poter avere un’educazione e continuare ad allenarsi.

« _Da mi basia mille, deinde centum, dein mille altera, dein secunda centum, deinde usque altera mille, deinde centum._ » aveva detto, puntualizzando ogni parola con un lieve bacio sul suo viso, sulle guance, sul naso, sulle labbra, prima di venire zittito da Yuri con altri baci più profondi e passionali, che l’avevano lasciato senza fiato. Quando Yuri gli aveva chiesto cosa avesse appena detto, lo sguardo che vagava dalla bocca di Otabek, rossa e scintillante di saliva, ai suoi occhi scuri e ardenti, Otabek gli aveva risposto che, anche senza saperlo, aveva già soddisfatto la sua richiesta.

Otabek era questo e tanto di più. E Otabek lo faceva impazzire.

Yuri era convinto che non ci fosse altro modo per descrivere ciò che stava provando in quel momento, con la pelle scura di Otabek, così liscia e bollente al tatto, che scivolava sotto i propri polpastrelli. Gli accarezzava le gambe, coperte da morbida peluria che gli solleticava le dita; le mani che risalivano dalla caviglia al ginocchio, intrufolandosi nella parte interna per farsi spazio tra le cosce di Otabek e continuare il loro percorso lungo i suoi fianchi. Quando Yuri spostò lo sguardo sul suo viso, lo trovò voltato verso il materasso, con gli occhi chiusi, le sopracciglia corrugate e un labbro stretto tra i denti. Otabek teneva le braccia alzate, le mani che afferravano la testiera del letto. I capelli gli ricadevano morbidi sulla fronte e Yuri allungò una mano per scostarli e lasciargli una lieve carezza sul volto. La bocca di Otabek si stirò in un sorriso e lui lasciò andare un sospiro tremante, mentre Yuri tracciava con le dita i muscoli addominali. Saliva più su, a palmi pieni sul petto di Otabek, toccando tutto quel corpo che conosceva talmente bene da ricordarsi dove si nascondessero anche le più sottili cicatrici, ma che non smetteva di incantarlo e accendergli un fuoco nel ventre e nel petto.

Si distese su di lui, gli avambracci posati ai lati del viso di Otabek, la sua mano corse a far sì che l’altro lo guardasse e solo quando quegli occhi scuri, socchiusi e sereni, incontrarono i propri, Yuri scese a posare le labbra su quelle di Otabek. Fu lieve, delicato, perché a volte doveva essere così. Perché a volte Yuri aveva bisogno che Otabek lo bloccasse contro la prima superficie libera e lo scopasse fino quando non si fosse dimenticato anche il suo nome e a volte aveva bisogno di fare lo stesso con Otabek. Ma a volte Yuri aveva bisogno di gentilezza, di carezze, di complimenti, di baci lunghi e scomposti, di poter vedere il viso di Otabek che si disfaceva in preda ad un piacere non solo fisico, indipendente da chi fosse a dare o ricevere. Non importava come e quando. Durante quei momenti, mentre le loro fronti erano vicine, i loro respiri e i gemiti si consumavano nella bocca dell’altro e i loro corpi incastrati si muovevano in sincronia, scivolando in un ritmo ben familiare, eppure mai monotono, Yuri poteva sentire ogni parte di sé protendersi verso Otabek. In quei momenti, tutti i pensieri più o meno piacevoli che gli turbinavano nella mente venivano spazzati via dalla sensazione avvolgente delle braccia di Otabek, di gambe che si stingevano ai fianchi, del suo profumo che lo circondava da tutti i lati. Lo stress si scioglieva tutto negli occhi di Otabek, nell’iniziale espressione contratta che gli corrugava i lineamenti, in preda alle piccole fitte di dolore, e che pian piano si trasformava in puro piacere e culminava con la completa e totale beatitudine, che si dipingeva sul suo volto sotto forma di un leggero sorriso e palpebre tremanti.

E a volte le lacrime scivolavano senza preavviso, perché era sempre totalizzante e intenso, e Yuri se ne sentiva sopraffatto.

Le sue labbra lasciarono quelle di Otabek, muovendosi lentamente lungo la sua mascella, succhiando sul collo, scendendo nuovamente sul suo petto, adorando ogni centimetro di pelle profumata e bollente. La sua lingua si occupò di un capezzolo alla volta e i movimenti lenti e studiati della sua lingua strapparono ad Otabek un gemito più prolungato, ma ancora niente di simile a ciò che Yuri sapeva sarebbe arrivato quando finalmente avrebbe raggiunto il suo reale obiettivo. Riprese la sua discesa, i muscoli dello stomaco di Otabek che si contraevano sotto il suo tocco leggero e i brividi che correvano lungo le braccia e le gambe del suo amante.

Otabek sussurrò qualcosa che uscì tremante, sospirato, e Yuri riconobbe il proprio nome, tinto di fiducia e forse devozione. Alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, notando con piacere come la sua pelle scura si fosse arrossata e come il suo respiro si fosse trasformato in profondi sospiri e piccoli gemiti soffocati.

Portò una mano a segnargli la mascella, il pollice che sfiorava la linea rossa della sue labbra. «Sei bellissimo.» gli sussurrò, tornando alla sua altezza e godendosi l’effetto delle proprie parole. Otabek serrò gli occhi e la sua bocca si dischiuse per lasciar andare una risatina. Il suo braccio destro andò a circondare le spalle di Yuri, portandolo vicino e facendo combaciare le loro labbra, senza fretta. Si baciarono lentamente, prendendosi tutto il tempo del mondo, con le lingue che si accarezzavano, le bocche che succhiavano e i denti che mordevano. Si baciarono fino a che, lasciando vagare la propria mano tra le gambe di Otabek, Yuri non la portò a massaggiare il suo membro appena semi eretto. Il respiro di Otabek gli si impigliò in gola e lui ansimò, la bocca aperta.

Yuri non aspettò che fosse l’altro a chiederglielo, prima di segnare di nuovo il suo labbro inferiore con l’indice e lasciarlo scivolare all’interno, seguito subito dal medio. La bocca di Otabek era calda e umida, e il modo in cui lui passava la lingua sulle sue dita e succhiava i polpastrelli era qualcosa di peccaminoso e paradisiaco allo stesso tempo. Gemette quando, senza allontanare la mano dalla sua bocca, Yuri tornò a tempestargli il petto ed il collo di baci.

Continuava a toccare Otabek, continuava a farlo gemere e ansimare; Yuri non avrebbe mai smesso di incantarsi davanti a quel meraviglioso uomo che se ne stava disteso sotto di lui, completamente nelle sue mani, pieno di fiducia e aspettativa.

Aveva avuto paura, i primi tempi, che Otabek fosse uno di quelli disposti a ricoprire solo il ruolo attivo nel sesso. Aveva avuto paura che, se fosse stato il caso, avrebbe finito per non essere più soddisfatto della loro vita sessuale, ed era sicuro che una presa di posizione di quel genere, non solo per ciò che significava dentro una camera da letto, avrebbe ucciso lentamente anche la loro relazione.

Poi aveva deciso che se non poteva esprimere liberamente ciò che voleva e ciò di cui aveva bisogno, forse quella stessa relazione non valeva la pena d’essere continuata; aveva parlato con Otabek, gli aveva detto esattamente quello che pensava e quello che desiderava avere con lui e Otabek aveva solo sorriso. _«Speravo davvero che la pensassi in questo modo, Yura._ – gli aveva detto – _Voglio stare con te e voglio avere tutto con te._ » e successivamente, dopo la prima volta in cui fu Yuri a prendersi cura di lui come meritava, Otabek gli aveva confessato che in quelle poche, passate relazioni che aveva avuto, se non si consideravano quelle sporadiche esperienze con delle ragazze, i suoi partner avevano sempre voluto stabilire dei ruoli a priori e che adesso, quando Yuri aveva appena finito di spingere in lui con tale dedizione, si sentiva finalmente libero e soddisfatto.

Ed anche in quel momento, Otabek appariva sereno e del tutto abbandonato a lui, con la pelle coperta di un sottile strato di sudore, che cominciava a formarsi mentre gemeva sulle dita di Yuri e le lasciava andare per ansimare più forte quando l’altra mano che massaggiava ancora, lenta, scese in mezzo alle sue natiche.

«Yuri…» sospirò, gli occhi che si chiusero di colpo, mentre provava a soffocare quei suoni con il proprio braccio. Yuri approfittò di quel momento per passare la lingua sul membro di Otabek, fermandosi a succhiarne piano la punta. Il gemito gutturale che fuoriuscì dalla gola dell’altro sarebbe stato già abbastanza per farlo venire proprio lì ed in quel momento, ma Yuri non aveva intenzione di far finire la serata in quel modo. Si spostò in modo da aver la minima frizione contro il materasso e sospirò, tentando anche di pensare alla cosa meno eccitante che riuscisse a trovare ed era un compito davvero difficile, considerato il modo in cui Otabek si mosse sotto di lui e farfugliò qualcosa di incomprensibile, quando scese più giù, accogliendolo nella propria bocca.

Gli posò entrambe le mani sui fianchi, per evitare che potesse fare movimenti improvvisi e potesse fargli male. Lo lasciò andare con un suono umido, e rise. «Impaziente?»

Otabek si coprì gli occhi con la mano, nascondendo un sorrisetto a sua volta. «Direi che tra i due quello impaziente sei tu, Yura. Sei tu ad esserti presentato qui ad Almaty stamattina, giustificandoti con un “ _mi mancavi_ ”.» disse, e risultò quasi balbettato, tanto era preso dal piacere che Yuri gli aveva donato fino a pochi secondi prima.

Allo sbuffo di Yuri, Otabek avrebbe anche continuato, gli avrebbe ricordato perfino che l’aveva sbattuto contro la porta, prima che lui potesse chiedergli di andare almeno a pranzo, prima di tutto. Tuttavia, le parole gli morirono in gola quando Yuri lo prese di nuovo in bocca, scivolando fino alla base.

«Cazzo, Yuri!» gemette, inarcando la schiena e con il fiato spezzato. Se possibile, Yuri si sentì ancora più eccitato, perché Otabek non imprecava mai, e quando lo faceva, Yuri aveva davvero problemi a rimanere impassibile. Passò appena i denti sulla pelle liscia di Otabek e non poté impedirsi di provare una fitta d’orgoglio quando di nuovo, il fiato gli rimase bloccato in gola e non ci volle molto prima che le sue dita gli tirassero i capelli, graffiandogli piano il cuoio capelluto. Fu il turno per Yuri di gemere, e il suo bacino si mosse alla ricerca di qualcosa contro cui sfregarsi, per eliminare un po’ della tensione che sentiva accumularsi nel suo stomaco. Fu in quel momento che si rese conto di non poter più sopportare quella tortura… Doveva accettare i propri limiti, e lui non aveva lo stesso autocontrollo di Otabek.

Si tirò nuovamente indietro, sostituendo la propria bocca con una mano, con movimenti lenti e cadenzati, abbastanza da continuare ad alimentare un possibile orgasmo, ma non da provocarlo.

Il lubrificante era posato accanto alle gambe di Otabek e Yuri, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla sua espressione contratta e sopraffatta, si allontanò da lui giusto il tempo per ricoprirsi le dita della sostanza gel.

Il viso del suo ragazzo si rilassò impercettibilmente nel sentire il primo dito che spingeva verso l’interno. Otabek non era mai troppo rumoroso durante il sesso, ma i piccoli suoni che gli scappavano dalle labbra, il modo in cui la sua gola vibrava e gli occasionali gemiti più alti, erano la cosa più seducente ed intima che Yuri potesse immaginare, e l’adorava; a volte, quando erano lontani e la tensione sessuale si accumulava attraverso messaggi e chiamate su Skype la sera tardi, Yuri finiva per sfogarsi con una sessione parecchio intensa di masturbazione, spesso al telefono con Otabek, mentre entrambi rincorrevano il proprio piacere con i gemiti, le preghiere dell’altro, il ricordo delle innumerevoli volte in cui erano stati insieme ad alimentare l’orgasmo.

Ma adesso, Yuri poteva godere di Otabek in carne ed ossa, in tutta la perfezione di quel petto che si alzava e abbassava ormai aritmicamente, delle mani che afferravano forte il cuscino dietro di lui, il bacino che si spingeva giù sulle sue dita, adesso diventate due, invocando e chiedendone di più.

Yuri si mosse in modo da lasciar scivolare i propri pantaloni ai piedi del letto. Quando anche un terzo dito scivolò dentro Otabek, le sue preghiere si fecero più intense e Yuri seppe che era pronto.

Gli sfiorò la guancia con l’indice, e Otabek chiuse gli occhi, assaporando quel contatto e voltò il viso per baciargli il polpastrello e succhiarlo delicatamente tra le labbra. «Yura… Ti voglio.» mormorò, e il suo sguardo lo raggiunse da sotto le ciglia scure e gli occhi socchiusi.

Yuri sospirò per rispondere, senza mai smettere di spingere le proprie dita, avido di ogni suono che giungeva alle sue orecchie, intossicato dal proprio piacere e da quello di Otabek, con la mente annebbiata dall’anticipazione di ciò che sarebbe venuto dopo. «Cosa vuoi, tesoro? Dimmelo.» gli sussurrò all’orecchio, sussultando quando, a quelle parole, Otabek gemette ancora più forte.

«Te. Te. Ti voglio dentro di me, Yura. Ti prego, ti voglio.» supplicò, portando le braccia attorno al busto di Yuri e incollando le proprie labbra al suo collo. Yuri mosse ancora per un po’ le dita, per assicurarsi che Otabek fosse abbastanza rilassato e pronto; lo era, lo era sempre, lo era _per lui_.

«Beka…» fu un sussurro pieno di malcelato desiderio. Lo leggeva negli occhi di Otabek, nel modo in cui si muoveva e gli chiedeva di sbrigarsi; lo leggeva anche nei propri movimenti, veloci e febbrili, mentre ritirava la mano, causando un lamento da parte dell’altro, un lamento che divenne presto un’ennesima supplica, quando, dopo essersi ricoperto il membro di lubrificante, allineò il proprio corpo a quello di Otabek.

Si spinse in lui, solo con la punta, stando attento ad ogni sua espressione, così da fermarsi se avesse notato anche il minimo disagio da parte di Otabek. Ma l’espressione sul volto del suo ragazzo era di pura estasi, e non ci volle molto prima che Otabek si spingesse sul suo membro, in modo che riuscisse a scivolare del tutto dentro di lui.

Otabek era stretto; nonostante l’avesse preparato e nonostante non fosse la prima volta, Otabek era sempre stretto dopo tanto tempo che non si vedevano, e il calore con cui avvolgeva Yuri era troppo e troppo bollente. Yuri prese due profondi sospiri, mentre ancora aspettava che lui si sistemasse del tutto; non voleva finire così, voleva godersi ogni secondo e voleva che Otabek facesse altrettanto.

Le sue mani scorsero su per le braccia di Otabek, allacciandosi ai suoi polsi e tenendoli contro il materasso, ma non prima di aver portato una delle sue gambe attorno al proprio bacino, in modo da poter avere la possibilità di spingere in lui come sapeva piacergli.

«Yura. Muoviti, ti prego o-» per quanto Yuri volesse sapere cosa avrebbe fatto Otabek se non si fosse mosso, soprattutto perché Otabek non era mai tanto palese quando domandava attenzioni, non poté neanche trattenersi da dare un primo colpo di bacino. Gli mozzò il fiato, e la sua intera espressione si contrasse in una smorfia a metà tra il dolore e il piacere. Otabek mormorò un “sì” sospirato, prima di nascondere il viso nel suo collo e ricoprire la pelle di baci.

Otabek ripeteva sempre il suo nome, tra un bacio e l’altro, lo ripeteva come se non ne potesse avere mai abbastanza, lo ripeteva come se fosse miele sulla lingua. «Yura, Yura, Yura…»

E quando Otabek era così rilassato e perdeva ogni inibizione, Yuri si sentiva riempire di calore, con spinte lente e profonde che lasciavano Otabek senza fiato, e rispondeva un muto, a volte sospirato. «Sono qui, sono qui, sono qui…»

Una delle mani di Yuri gli stringeva ancora i polsi sopra la testa, ma l’altra era scesa ad accarezzargli il volto, osservando ogni più piccolo ed impercettibile cambio nella sua espressione, tutte le emozioni che l’investivano.

La pelle bronzea del corpo di Otabek, profumata di quel odore inebriante, quasi intossicante, di sudore e qualcos’altro che era inconfondibilmente _lui_ , si adattava perfettamente alle sue mani, e Yuri avrebbe potuto passare ore ed ore ad osservare come la luce giocasse tra le pieghe dei muscoli, come le proprie dita spiccassero su di essa.

Otabek emise quello che sembrava un singhiozzo, inarcandosi verso di lui, la bocca aperta e muta, le mani che provavano a muoversi da dove Yuri le teneva bloccate, senza però riuscirci, e Yuri capì di aver trovato il punto esatto, il fascio di nervi sul quale continuare a spingere.

I movimenti del suo bacino si fecero più cadenzati, come a ritardare il più possibile il momento dell’orgasmo, mentre lasciava andare i polsi di Otabek e faceva leva sul materasso per aver più sostegno.

Subito, le dita di Otabek si fecero strada lungo il suo corpo snello; le unghia graffiarono la schiena, senza però lasciare segni, almeno fino a quando non arrivarono sotto i fianchi. Lì, affondarono nella carne, palpandola, stringendola. Yuri gemette alla sensazione delle dita di Otabek che scivolavano tra le sue natiche, e si fermò nel mezzo di una spinta. «Beka, Beka, cosa stai facendo?»

Il sorriso che si dipinse sul volto di Otabek gli fece venire voglia di baciarlo fino a togliergli il fiato, poi Otabek ripeté il movimento e Yuri rabbrividì, riprendendo a spingere in lui, con forza, fino a che la risatina sospirata dell’altro non si ridusse ad una confusione di suoni inintelligibili. Calò sulle sue labbra, le lingue che si cercavano, bollenti l’una contro l’altra; inghiottì ogni gemito e ogni supplica, si beò del fruscio delle loro pelli che scivolavano insieme, del rumore sordo dei suoi fianchi che sbattevano contro quelli di Otabek.

«Yuri, sì, ah!»

Yuri sapeva sempre quando Otabek era vicino all’orgasmo, lo capiva da come i muscoli del suo addome cominciavano a contrarsi e la schiena ad inarcarsi verso l’alto, il collo gettato all’indietro. Le sue braccia si allungavano per circondargli le spalle, le mani affondavano nelle sue natiche, o tra i suoi capelli e Otabek cominciava a chiedergli di toccarlo, di liberare tutta quella tensione accumulatasi nel basso ventre.

Yuri si sentì tirare verso Otabek, mentre le gambe dell’altro gli abbracciavano il bacino, portandolo ancora più vicino e rendendogli impossibile continuare quei movimenti più lenti e profondi che aveva fatto fino ad allora.

«Yura, ah, voglio che mi tocchi.»

Il tono di Otabek, basso, roco, come se l’unica cosa di cui avesse bisogno fossero le mani di Yuri su di sé, perché proprio non poteva lasciarlo andare. E forse era proprio così.

Yuri gli lasciò un bacio scomposto all’angolo della bocca. «Ancora un po’, _zhanym_. Puoi farlo per me?»

Yuri aveva preso l’abitudine di utilizzare termini kazaki, perché Otabek gli aveva detto che gli piaceva il suo accento, e ogni volta che sentiva dirgli _zhanym_ – anima mia – Otabek si innamorava un po’ più di lui.

Con un gemito frustrato, ma non meno eccitato, ricadde sul materasso, i denti stretti tra loro. Yuri lo sentì contrarsi attorno al suo membro, spasmodicamente, cercando la massima stimolazione che potesse avere. «Yura…» mormorò, come se lo stesse implorando.

Ed era bellissimo, così Yuri glielo disse, osservando le sue sopracciglia rilassarsi e le labbra piegarsi in un sorriso accennato.

In quel momento, Yuri lo prese in mano, passando piano il pollice sotto la punta e portando il pugno verso il basso, per poi risalire e stringere la presa.

Otabek sospirò e Yuri ripeté quel movimento una, due, tante volte quante ne bastarono a stimolare finalmente l’orgasmo dell’altro.

Otabek venne con il nome di Yuri sulle labbra, stringendolo a sé, sussurrandogli all’orecchio che l’amava e a Yuri bastò quello per lasciarsi andare.

Il proprio orgasmo lo colse mentre dava ancora una spinta e rimase immobile, dentro Otabek, aspettando che l’estasi scemasse, mentre anche lui lo tempestava di teneri baci sul viso e rispondeva ai suoi “Ti amo” con altrettanti “Anche io, ti amo tantissimo.”

Rimasero in quella posizione, a scambiarsi parole sussurrate, languidi baci, privi della passione bruciante di poco prima e colmi invece della soddisfazione post-coito che, come una coperta di calma e appagamento, si era adagiata sui loro corpi nudi ed ancora uniti.

Fu solo dopo qualche minuto che Otabek si mosse, un po’ scomodamente, e lasciò scivolare Yuri fuori da sé.

Lo spinse di spalle sul letto, facendogli cenno di rimanere lì, ed alzandosi poi per recuperare una tovaglia dal bagno comunicante. Il rumore dell’acqua che scorreva giunse ovattato alle orecchie di Yuri, perso ancora com’era nella contemplazione del soffitto e nella realizzazione che sì, era riuscito finalmente a fare del sesso degno di quel nome con il suo ragazzo per la prima volta in tre mesi. E non aveva intenzione di lasciare che fosse l’ultima volta: non per niente aveva prenotato il volo di ritorno la settimana dopo. No, adesso Yuri voleva che Otabek si prendesse cura di lui come era sicuro che avrebbe fatto, ed il solo pensarci lo faceva già fremere d’aspettativa.

Finalmente, Otabek ritornò con un panno che aveva l’aria d’essere morbido ed umido; era anche tiepido, quando lo passò sull’addome di Yuri per togliere i residui del proprio orgasmo.

Era seduto accanto a lui sul letto, e, mentre si rilassava sotto il suo tocco leggero, Yuri si soffermò ad osservarlo. Aveva le sopracciglia lievemente corrugate, come le teneva quando aveva bisogno di concentrarsi su qualcosa e i suoi capelli – un po’ più lunghi, notò Yuri – erano sparati in tutte le direzioni, mentre alcuni gli si erano appiccicati alla fronte e alle tempie.

Alzò piano una mano per scostarglieli dagli occhi e si sentì sciogliere, quando incontrò il suo sguardo scuro ed intenso. Otabek appallottolò la tovaglia e la lanciò dall’altra parte della stanza, dove si trovava la biancheria sporca, per poi riportare la propria attenzione su Yuri.

Si distese accanto a lui, in modo che Yuri potesse incastrare il viso nel suo collo (cosa che aveva cominciato a fare anche quando erano solo amici, e adesso diventata una piacevole abitudine) e sospirò quando le labbra di Yuri si posarono su di esso, ancora avide di pelle e baci.

«Cosa ti va di fare?» gli chiese, in un sussurro. Si girò per abbracciarlo e Yuri lo lasciò fare, stringendogli le braccia sui fianchi. Le loro pelli nude parevano ancora elettriche e in realtà nessuno dei due cercò di evitare quel contatto, neanche quando nuove scariche di eccitazione si fecero strada lungo le loro membra. Però, Yuri si limitò a mugugnare. «Non voglio uscire da questa casa neanche per cena. Ordina qualcosa e la mangiamo qui, a letto, insieme.» disse in tono risoluto, eppure con una nota di dolcezza che riservava solo per quei momenti. «E poi voglio che mi scopi.»

Otabek rise, ma lo strinse di più. «Romantico.»

«Molto, secondo me. E dobbiamo anche recuperare tre mesi di scopate.» sbuffò lui, senza perdere un colpo. Di nuovo, Otabek si lasciò andare ad una risatina sospirata, posandogli un bacio sulla fronte. «E vuoi recuperarle tutte in cinque giorni? »

Yuri fece per ribattere con un “mettimi alla prova”, ma cambiò idea all’ultimo secondo, optando per un morso sul collo di Otabek, guardandolo poi dal basso con gli occhi semichiusi, in quello sguardo suggestivo che gridava “sesso” da ogni parte.

«Adesso, Yura?» gli chiese in un sussurro, mentre la sua mano andava ad afferrargli una natica, massaggiandola con il palmo e strappando un mugugno soddisfatto a Yuri.

«Per quanto non mi dispiacerebbe avere quel tuo bellissimo cazzo dentro di me, mi sa che dovremo aspettare un po’. Se non mangio qualcosa rischio di morire.» disse l’altro, e Otabek non avrebbe mai smesso di meravigliarsi di fronte al fatto che Yuri, fino a pochi minuti prima, gli avesse sussurrato parole d’amore all’orecchio, e adesso stesse millantando il suo pene come se fosse una specie di opera d’arte, utilizzando termini abbastanza volgari, tra le altre cose.

«Allora andiamo a procurarci un po’ di cibo.» gli disse, lasciando andare a malincuore quella natica; risalì per la schiena con la mano e fece per alzarsi. Scoprì di non riuscirci, perché Yuri non sembrava voler lasciarlo andare.

«Yura, ti rendi conto che se non mi lasci alzare morirai di fame?» lo prese in giro, con la speranza che Yuri si convincesse.

Ovviamente, ed in realtà se l’aspettava, Yuri strinse di più la sua presa sul suo busto e nascose di nuovo la fronte sul suo collo. «Mmh. Ho mentito, posso aspettare ancora un po’ prima di mangiare. Rimani qui.» _Con me, a coccolarmi_ , avrebbe voluto aggiungere, ma non lo fece, perché Otabek non aveva bisogno che lo dicesse; tornò a circondarlo con le braccia e gli posò un lieve bacio tra i capelli, al quale Yuri reagì con un sospiro contento.

Alla fine, il cibo poteva aspettare davvero, perché il quel momento la sua unica priorità era la felicità calda e liquida che gli intorpidiva le membra e gli faceva scivolare le palpebre verso il basso, mentre ascoltava il respiro di Otabek. La felicità di trovarsi nell’unico posto in cui avrebbe voluto essere.

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeeehi!  
> (arriverà un giorno in cui saprò come inziare le note, ma non è questo il giorno!)  
> Passiamo oltre!  
> Questa storia, originariamente, doveva essere una post wttm, ma visto che autrici molto migliori di me avevano già trattato l'argomento, mi sono detta "perché non fare qualcosa di diverso?" e visto che non sono neanche in grado di scrivere smut che non sia vanilla (perché io sono la prima ad essere romanticona e vanilla nell'anima), ho optato per un round di self-indulgent vanilla sex che mi è piaciuto tantissimo scrivere!  
> E l'ho fatto anche per scaricare un po' la tensione degli esami, quindi spero che non risulti troppo confusionario o strano :')  
> Grazie mille a chiunque abbia letto e spero che vorrete lasciarmi un kudos o un commento, mi fareste davvero felice!  
> E un enorme grazie anche alla mia fantastica [beta](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Of_Ink) <3  
> Alla prossima!  
>   
> Ps: se vi va, venite a trovarmi su tumbrl con il [blog autrice](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/argentoheartwritesthings) e quello [ personale](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/argentoheart) <3


End file.
